German Published Patent Application No. 101 59 017 describes a method and device for controlling an internal combustion engine in which at least one sensor is provided for detecting a first variable which characterizes the pressure in the combustion chamber of at least one cylinder. A second variable which characterizes the combustion process in the corresponding combustion chamber is determined on the basis of the first variable. Essentially, the change in the first variable and/or a variable which characterizes the combustion process is determined.
In diesel engines, injection in a combustion chamber is divided into a plurality of partial injections. This results in a greater degree of freedom in optimizing the target variables, fuel consumption, emission, and comfort. Furthermore, to implement exhaust gas treatment systems such as particle filters and NOx accumulator-type catalytic converters, further partial injections are needed after the main injection. Special measures are required to achieve precise fuel metering, in the case of partial injections in particular.